vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
King Godzilla
|-|Three-Hybrid= |-|Tetra-Hybrid= Summary King Godzilla is a chimera of Godzilla, King Ghidorah and Battra. Instead of arms, he has King Ghidorah's left and right necks and heads. He possesses Godzilla's body, but his legs are from King Ghidorah. Finally, he has Battra's wings and brain. King Godzilla is also bulkier than his normal counterpart, and has a more pronounced breastbone. If King Godzilla's chest is destroyed, he reveals that he actually has a fourth component, Biollante's DNA. This manifests in the form of her head, which he then uses to fire a powerful jet of sap from his now-repaired chest. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least 5-B Name: King Godzilla Origin: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Godzillasaurus-Ghidorah-Battra-Biollante Tetra-hybrid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 3), Large Size (Type 2), Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Skilled in Hand-to-Hand Combat, Energy Manipulation, Energy Absorption and Energy Projection, Flight, Breath Attack, Gravity Manipulation, Reactive Evolution, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive in the vacuum of space, the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Regeneration (Mid), Natural Weaponry (Teeth and Tail), Skilled in stealth, Aura, Radiation Manipulation, Radiation Absorption, Resistance to Fire, Acid. Attack Potency: Planet level (Has the combined forces of Godzilla, Ghidorah and Battra, badly injured Godzilla ) | At least Planet level (Has the combined forces of Godzilla, Ghidorah, Battra and Biollante, totally overpowered Machine G with ease ) Speed: Superhuman movement speed, Massively Hypersonic Flight Speed (Equal as fast as Battra who can fly at Mach 131) Lifting Strength: Class M | At least Class M (King Godzilla can lift things equal to or greater than his own weight, including other kaiju such as Godzilla.) Striking Strength: Planet Class | At leats Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Completely undamaged Godzilla attacks) | At least Planet level (Survived multiple attacks from Machine G). Stamina: High | High Range: Tens of meters by virtue of sheer size | Tens of meters by virtue of sheer size, several hundred meters to a few kilometers with Atomic Ray, and Gravity beams. Intelligence: Average. King Godzilla has Battra's brain, therefore King Godzilla has made it his mission to eradicate the human race. Weaknesses: None notable | None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Atomic Ray:' A powerful beam of atomic energy fired from King Godzilla's mouth. *King Godzilla can fire Gravity Beams from his Ghidorah hands, and do so in tandem with his atomic breath. *King Godzilla can fly using his Battra wings and slam into opponents. *If King Godzilla's chest is critically wounded, he will repair it by growing the head of Biollante. *King Godzilla boasts supreme levels of regeneration, being able to regrow conscious Ghidorah heads in just a few minutes between losing them. The only part of his body which doesn't regenerate is his chest, which instead alters itself and grows the Biollante head. *King Godzilla can use the necks of his Ghidorah hands to strangle or ensnare opponents. Key: Three Hybrid | Tetra Hybrid Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Godzilla Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Hybrids Category:Tier 5 Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Energy Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Aura Users Category:Radiation Users